Rowaelin
by Angelbooknerd23
Summary: What if Rowan and Aelin lived in our world? How would they meet? What would their lives be like? Enjoy this short story, it's mostly Rowailen fluff, but it does start off with structure as I introduce Rowan and Aelin.
1. Meet Rowan ch 1

She hates him. Hates him with everything she's got.  
Aelin walks down the sidewalk at a clipped pace, tears of anger, swelling at the corners of her eyes. Aelin hates her foster dad Arobynn. He's drunk again. Her ribs hurt and she can feel an echo of pain in her cheek from when he gave her a parting gift as she ran off. One more moth, that's all she has to survive till she can leave him forever. Till her cousin Aedion turns 18 and can rescue her from her nightmare. She can leave the drunken man who beats her, the man who's the leader of a cartel. The man who taught her how to kill a man with her bear hands, and then used those skills against her. She can leave the death of her parents behind and her sad childhood. She can start a fresh. In one month.

Aelin is still raging when she spots a tattoo parlour at the end of the street called the Throne of Glass Tattoo. She starts towards it, long blond hair swishing, deciding that she wants a tattoo. Something to take her mind of everything. A bell rings as she pushes the door open with a shove. There's a tall scary looking guy with huge muscles, wicked tats on the side on his face and long white hair, tied back at the nape of his neck, standing at the counter. His head bent over something he's working on. The tattoo is a pattern of swirls and sharp edges. When she walks up to the counter, she notices that there are more tattoos on his left hand. The guy barely looks up at her form his work. Rude.

"Hi, welcome, how can I help you?" He says, not bothering to look up from whatever he's doing, his voice bored.  
"Humph, prick" Aelin mumbles under her breath, still angry, and spoiling for a fight.  
"Yeah, right here." The guy says, finally looking up at her, a frown on his face.  
"Really? I hadn't noticed,"  
"What do you want? A piercing, a tattoo?" He says still frowning, trying to put on a happy face and pleasant voice for his customer. Failing miserably.  
"I want a tattoo."  
"Really? A pretty thing like you?" He replies with a smirk.  
"Yes really."  
"Okay, fine. Pick a design." He says, tossing a notebook full of designs in front of her, before returning to whatever he was doing. As Aelin grabs the notebook she peers over the cash register to look at what he was doing. He's drawing a tattoo design. A large hawk made up of tones of little swirls and angles.  
Aelin stares for a minute, watching him drawing. His strong hands, aptly clutching his pencil as he sketches. His face frowning slightly in concentration, lips pursing slightly in concentration.

"Yes?" He says without looking up from his art, startling her. When she doesn't reply straight away, he looks up from his drawing, his white eyebrows drawn.  
"That's really good" She says, gesturing to the drawing, "Can I have that as a tattoo?" Aelin says, referring to his drawing. His face flickers with surprise.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Okay, well it'll take a few days to finish, so, you'll have to come back again a few times. C'mon round back and we can get started." He says, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, ducking his head as he leads her round back. "Rowan" he says after a moment, telling her his name, his back still to Aelin.  
"Aelin"  
He leads her into a room with a room with a tattoo chair.  
"So," he says, pulling out a tattoo needle, "Where do you want your tattoo?"

Aelin pauses, hesitating before she answers, unsure if showing this stranger her back is a good idea.  
"My back," she answers before she can convince herself otherwise.  
"Okay," He says, pulling out a table for her to lie on. "Well, do you want me to go get Veronica? She has a customer right now but if- "  
"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Aelin interrupts him.  
"Okay, well here's a towel, you can go take you shirt off in that room," He says pointing to a door on the other side of the room, " When you come back in just lie down stomach first on the table and I can get started."

She grabs the towel from Rowan, walking over to the door. She takes off her shirt and bra, holding the towel over her chest.  
Her friend Nehemiah has gotten a tattoo before, but they hadn't gone to this place. The idea of getting a tattoo had been on Aelin's mind for a while, but she hadn't had the time to go through with it. Or any clue what she wanted. Nehemiah had gotten her tattoo on her foot, so she hadn't needed to remove any of her clothes.  
The idea that a guy she just met is going to see her shirtless, isn't what's nagging at her. Not about him see her, but what lays on her skin. She isn't very self-conscious, but he'll see her scars. . .  
Rowan is standing at a table when Aelin returns, his back to her. She walks in holding the towel to her chest and lies on the table, stomach down, back bare, head resting on her arms, facing away from Rowan.  
She knows when he turns around because she can hear his sharp intake of breath.  
"What- What happened?" He says quietly. She can feel the slight brush of his hand on her back. She turns her head so she can see Rowan. He is standing next to her, face carefully blank, hand floating over her back, staring. He notices her movement and his eyes flicker toward her face and moves his hand away. She contemplates for a few seconds whether she should tell him. She doesn't usually tell anyone what happened. . . happens.  
"Foster dad," She says, leaving it at that. The reason she has scars across her back, large marks, left from when her Forster dad, "Disciplines her" with the leather of his belt. The first time it happened was when her foster mum left. She was nine years old. Arobynn was so mad, and Aelin was late home from school and . . .  
Rowan doesn't reply, just continues his work, disinfecting her back. Aelin can feel every time his gentle fingers brush against her back. He draws on the design onto her back, his hands gently brushing against her back.  
He takes out his Pen when he's done and begins to trace the marks on her back. She doesn't so much as flinch.


	2. New page ch 2

**AN: I would like to thank my readers for your support, I received a lovely comment on my last TOG fanfic and I can't wait for you to read this next chapter. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. (Also I just realised that Aedion is around 5 years older than Aelin, sooooooo. That would make her 13, getting a tattoo, sooo. It doesn't seem like there is that big of an age gap in the book but for this fanfic it needs to be smaller, sooo. Let's all pretend that they're only four or five months apart. Okay? Okay.) **

Aelin returns the next day. And the day after that.  
"Well, that's it, you're all done" Rowan says, stepping back a bit the admire his handy work. Rowan puts his pen away, turning his back to Aelin. She had showed up in skin-tight pants and a shirt (if you can call it that) that connects to her body by two thin straps, one at around her neck and one around the lower back, her back completely bear. She had shown up that way the day before too. Rowan's ear turned red when she had first revealed the outfit to him, but his face otherwise blank. She could tell it made him slightly uncomfortable. She relished in the feeling. A smirk on her face when she first spotted the small colour on the tips of his ears. Aelin had been surprised by how well he covered up his emotions, but she sees behind his mask.  
When He turns back to her he has a large piece of cotton patch to cover her back in his hands. He tapes it on with medical tape to protect the tattoo. On the first day she had gotten her tattoo he had given her a list of instructions on how to look after the tattoo. She had no idea that a tattoo as large as the one she had gotten would require so much attention. Almost as much as what is required for her to do her makeup in the morning and to keep her long hair gorgeous and shiny. While Arobynn is a devil made in hell, he never withheld anything she ever asked for.  
When he's done, she gets up off the table, and dropping to the floor from the table, Rowan's there holding her jacket.  
"Here, let me put it on you," Rowan says.  
She turns her back to Rowan to allow him to slip it onto her back. He's oh so gentle as he slips it over one arm and then the other. Once the jacket's on, she feels his hands slip under her hair at the back of her neck, to pull it from the inside of her jacket.  
"Thanks" she says as she turns to look at him. He's silent for a moment, just staring at her face before he gives the slightest nod. Together they walk out the room. When they arrive at the front of the parlour Aelin finds Aedion waiting in a chair.

Aelin had told her favourite cozen (her only cozen) and Nehemia that she had gotten a tattoo, and about Rowan. She didn't dare tell Chaol or Dorian, knowing they would get all overprotective and jealous, Chaol especially. Aelin and Chaol had only dated for a month, but it wasn't working so Aelin dumped him about two months ago. He was very upset, but they're still friends.  
Aedion knew she would be here, but now she's not so sure she should have told him.  
"Aedion, what are you doing here?" Aelin asks, an undercurrent of annoyance in her voice. The day before when Aelin had returned to the tattoo parlour Rowan had asked her to come to a friend's party on Friday, which is tomorrow. She's going to meet Rowan there at eight pm. She had tolled Aedion and Nehemia about that too. Now she's regretting the decision.  
"I wanted to meet the guy who asked my little cozen out of course," Aedion says, getting out of his seat and walking toward Rowan and I.  
"I'm only four months younger, you can't call me your little cozen anymore Aedion,"  
"Sure I can," He says. Aedion's much taller than Aelin and easily reaches over and ruffles her hair, "See, your smaller than me, so I can still call you my 'little cozen'," Aedion says, grinning a mischievous smile." Little cozen," he finishes. Rowans lips pull tight, there are no other indicators other than a sparkle in his eyes, but Aelin can tell he's suppressing a laugh. She glares at them both as she pats her hair down flat.  
Aedion turns to Rowan, taking his hand in a firm grim and says "Aedion Ahsryver"  
"Rowan Whitehorn" Rowan says. Both men lock eyes, as if having a contest over dominance. Rowan is so tall that Aedion look small next to him. Aelin wonders how small she must look next to Rowan since she is already so short. Apparently satisfied Aedion releases Rowans hand. Aedion runs a hand threw his shoulder length blond hair.  
"Is that it Aedion? Is that all you came to say?" Aelin says, kind of pissed at him. Aedion sobers immediately.  
"Uhh, no. Arobynn has been found dead." Aedion says. Aelin freezes. She can feel Rowan do the same beside her. Aelin hadn't seen her foster farther since yesterday morning before she left the house to go to the tattoo parlour. She'd been out all-night last night, spending it at Nehemia's.  
"Who's he?" Aelin faintly hears Rowan ask quietly.  
"Her foster dad" Aedion explains.  
Rowan mumbles something about needing to go, that he's meant to meet a friend, and he's gone. Walking out the tattoo parlour at a clipped pace, the bell dinging as he leaves.  
"How?" Aelin breaths.  
"His body was found this morning hanging from the bridge. The police are saying it was a show of dominance by an enemy cartel. It's all over the news" 

**Rowan's POV  
**Rowan's fist bangs against Lorcan Slavaterre's door. When the door finally cracks open, a dark-haired man peeks through. When the mans dark eyes land on Rowan the door swings open to let him in.  
Rowan knew who Arobynn was when Aedion mentioned him. Knew that he was a cartel leader. What he didn't know was that he was Aelin's Foster Farther. Rowan holds no remorse for the dead man who was a cartel leader and the man who beat his foster daughter. But he needs to know what happened and if Aelin might be in danger.  
While when he first met Aelin, he thought she was rude, and didn't like her very much, she grew on him. Asking questions during all three tattoo sessions relentlessly. What was his favourite food, colour, does he play any spot, what kinds things does he like to draw, why a hawk? Frivolous questions like that. And soon he found himself asking her to go the Fenrys's party with him on Friday.  
When the door shuts behind them Rowan doesn't waist a second. "What happened? I heard that Arobynn's dead."  
Lorcan doesn't reply to his question "You haven't been around in months. Why should I tell you?" Lorcan sneers  
Lorcan is referring to the cartel group Rowan use to be a part of. Run by a vicious woman called Maeve. Around three months ago Rowan left that life of crime behind, along with his friends Graviel and Fenrys. He had been tired of all the stress, always looking over his shoulder. He wanted to start afresh. Rowan's a Scratchy, meaning he taught himself how do tattoos, so he took up some ink a Pen **(AN: Some tattooists call their tattoo needles a pen. I searched it up)** and applied for a job at The Throne of Glass Tattoo parlour. Most of all he was tired of Maeve bossing him around all the time. Rowan had joined in his grief for his parents and girlfriend three years ago at age eighteen, a week after his girlfriend died. His father had died from lung collapse. A few months later, his mother died from a heart attack. Both in their mid-sixties. His girlfriend, on top of that, was hit by a drunk driver when she was crossing the road a week after his mother passed. She died before an ambulance could arrive. She was 17. A year younger than Rowan.  
"I had my reasons," Rowan snarls. "What happened?" Rowan repeats his question, gritting his teeth.  
Lorcan finally concedes, not really caring whether Rowan new or not. "One of Maeve's spies spotted him walking into a house. He staked out the house and realised that was where he lived." Lorcan scoffs, shifting on his feet, large muscly arms crossed against his chest, "The idiot had been so drunk he hadn't even noticed any of Maeve's men stalking him. Maeve called me, tolled me to go and kill the bastard. So, I hanged him up on the bridge. I let him flap around, a slow death. One he deserved."  
Despite the horrifying thought that crosses his mind, that an assassin, Lorcan, had been in the same house as Aelin, Rowan is glad that Arobynn had a painful death. A small grim smile forms on his lips.  
"Good" Rowan says to Lorcan grimly. He looks at the dark-haired man for a minute, his friend. "You know you could always leave." Rowan says to him "Gravel and I are there if you need some help. I don't know about Fenrys though," Loran just stares at him for a minute, not responding.  
"Nah, I have too much fun. But thanks for the offer." Lorcan says shaking his head, a small smile on his lips that doesn't quite reach his eyes, which are cold and unreadable.  
With that Rowan turns on heel and walks out the door. He's only a few steps out the door when Lorcan calls after him.  
"Hey! Why do you care so much about Arobynn anyway?" Others might not have noticed how much he cared about what happened to Arobynn but Lorcan has known him for three years and can read him easily by this point. Rowan finds it rather annoying sometimes.  
"I have my reasons," Rowan says without faltering a step, not bothering to look back at Lorcan. Yes, Rowan has a reason to care. Just one reason and it's got a name. Aelin.


	3. Leaving the old behind ch3

"My foster parents say you stay with us until we move out," Aedion says. Aelin's not old enough to live on her own yet so she has to stay with Aedion and his foster family. They don't mind. They know about Aedion's plan to move out the day he is legally an adult and know that he'll be taking her with him. Aedion was lucky that when his mother died, he ended up with good foster parents. "C'mon, lets head back to your place and collect your stuff." Aedion says, putting an arm around Aelin's shoulders.  
Aelin is still in shock. Not fully comprehending that Arobynn is dead. Gone. Isn't coming back. Seconds seem to pass, and she is standing in the doorway of her house, Aedion's hand at her back, slightly pushing her forwards. Arobynn's house. Aelin finally wakes from her trance, racing through the house into Arobynn's bedroom. The bed sheets are unmade and the photo of Aelin's foster mother has fallen from the bed side table and smashed on the floor. She then runs to the lounge room, grabs the TV remote and turns the TV on, putting on the News Chanel.  
"It has been discovered that Arobynn Hamel is the leader of the cartel the Assassins Blade cartel. An anonyms tip has been received, informing us of Arobynn's position and a rival cartel who is taking responsibility for his death the Valg Queen cartel. The police are saying that this is a show of dominance over other cartels." The news reporter says, voice blaring threw the speakers. "Warning, these images may disturb some viewers." An image of Arobynn's body hanging from the bridge shows on the screen, his hands and feet tied behind his back, his face blue from a lack of oxygen.  
A small grim smile slides onto her face at the sight of Arobynn Hamel's body.  
"Good." She says finally accepting he's dead, a hope she didn't let herself believe until she saw it for herself. While slightly disturbed, she holds no remorse for the man. She hated him and is glad he's gone. "Let's hurry up and get going before the police are swarming the place." Aelin says, walking into her bedroom, collecting all her things.  
She pulls out one of her suitcases and the first thing she put's in there are the pair of jewelled daggers that Arobynn gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Then her switch blade, the one she keeps under her pillow. She doesn't have many weapons -Arobynn didn't want her too armed- but enough to protect herself if an enemy cartel comes after her. She has two switch blades, one that she always keeps on her person just in case, sewed into the lining of her favourite boots. Next go in all her books, grabbing as many as she can, packing her favourites first, all twenty of them, Aedion helping her without a word. Once she's filled her first suitcase, she, grabs her second suite case and start to fill it with her clothes. Asking Aedion to keep packing her clothes, she slips into Arobynn's bedroom and into his walking closet. She pulls up the Persian rug on the hard wood floors and gets down on her hands and knees, searching for a loose board. When she finds it, she pulls it out, to reveal a hidden hiding spot. Inside the hole are two boxes. The smaller one full of Aroybynn's wife's knickknacks and photos of her. The other, larger, box is full of Arobynn's most precious stones and jewellery, ranging from wrist cuffs to pinkie rings. There's also a large stack of cash, about four hundred thousand dollars by Aelin's estimation, all in one hundred-dollar bills. Aelin takes out the second box and leaves the first one where it is. She replaces the floorboard and the Persian rug where they were and goes back to her bedroom. She grabs her backpack and places the box inside. Then she heads into her personal bathroom, grabbing all her toiletries and ladies' things. She returns to her bedroom to find Aedion finished packing all her clothes, with the exception of her bras and undies. She askes Aedion to pack her makeup into her backpack while she packs her bra's and undies.  
Once that's done, she goes into her own walking wardrobe and removes one of the floorboards to reveal her own secret stash. Inside she has money saved up and all her photos of her parents and Sam, her boyfriend, her dead boyfriend.

Sam was one of Arobynn's lackies, roped in to make a deal with the devil. While Arobynn had plenty of people who could do any job he needed, he sometimes sent his foster daughter on a few jobs. More often than not her partner in crime was Sam. She and Sam had been going on missions together since she was thirteen. Training together. When Aelin turned sixteen Sam and Aelin started dating, and he had given her, her first kiss. About a month later he was dead. Sam had gone on a mission to spy on an enemy cartel, the Night Owls. He didn't return. Not alive at least. He had been missing for about three days when his body showed up on Arobynn's headquarters doorstep.

Aelin lets a tear slide before she huts the box and slips it into her backpack. Finally, she grabs all her electronics and both her and Aedion leave the house together. Leaving her old life behind.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. It was MUCH longer, but then I just kept adding to it and it got way to long for my liking. So, I thought this was the best spot in the whole thing to take a break. Be excited for the next chapter because that's when the Rowaelin ship takes off. Toot Toot! **


	4. The ship is sailing ch 4

The next day when Aelin Arrives at the party, Rowan's there, waiting out the front of the house for her. When she pulls up and parks on the other side of the road, Rowan's there, opening her car door. Once he opens the door he freezes at the sight of her outfit; she's wearing a tight fit white lacey sleeveless turtleneck, leggings with leather strips down the sides and her favourite pair of boots (the ones with a switch blade). Aelin's hair cascading down her back in a water fall of gold, her lips cherry red and the gold in her blue eye's shines.  
"Like what you see?" Aelin says, a smirk sliding onto her lips. Aelin knows very well how good she looks. She enjoys teasing Rowan and seeing the red on the tips of Rowans ears and the bob of his throat.  
"Let's go inside," He says ignoring her question, giving her his hand to help her out of her car. As he does this Aelin see's a flicker of mischief in his eyes for a second, but then it's gone. Once she's out of the car, Rowan holds onto her hand and gently brings it to his mouth, pressing a small kiss onto her scarred knuckles. A small frown glances across his expression at the sight of her scarred knuckles but disappears as he smiles at her and says, "Your Majesty,"  
Now it's Aelin's turn to blush, as heat creeps up her neck in embarrassment. Rowan releases her hand, seemingly pleased with himself.  
Together Rowan and Aelin walk side by side up to the house. Aelin can already hear the loud music blearing when she walks past the mailbox and it only get louder as she gets closer. Rowan opens the door, not bothering to nock.  
When the door opens Aelin is blasted with music. Aelin's been to parties before, this isn't her first one, although most of the people here are a few years older than her. The loungeroom is full of people, party in full swing, only having just started and very few people are drunk, vomiting, or making out with someone on the couch or in the closet. Walking through the door Aelin grabs Rowan's hand and pulls him into the centre crowd. She begins to move her body to the loud music and the people around her, Rowan doing the same thing. After a couple of songs Aelin and Rowan take a break, going in search of food and drink. When they finally find the snacks table Rowan introduces her to two extremely handsome blond-haired men standing there.  
"Aelin, this is Graviel," Rowan says, gesturing to the blond-haired man on her left, "and this is Fenrys." Gesturing to the second blond haired man with a beer bottle in hand.  
"Your gracious host, may I add," Fenrys says, giving her an exaggerated bow before taking her hand in his and kissing her on the knuckles, winking at her. Once he straightens up Rowan elbow his friend in the kidneys. Fenrys winces and puts a hand to his side "Ow. Aww, come on Rowan, you can't keep all the hotties to yourself," Fenrys says. Rowan just gives him a glare that would send lesser men running.  
Aelin watches the whole ordeal with amusement, and a smirk on the edge of her lips.  
Aelin moves forward, going to stand between the two men to reach for a corn chip on the snack table, dipping it in some store-bought hummus. She turns around, turning her head to look at both the men, before taking a loud bite out of the chip with her cherry red lips.  
"Now now boys, not fighting. Can't you learn share?" Aelin says to them.  
"No," Graviel chokes out under his breath before disguising it with a cough. Aelin just sighs, finishing her corn chip. She walks away from the men, toward the cool box, bending down pulling out a bottle of lemonade, not quite ready to get drunk yet, not this early into the night. She grabs a bottle opener and opens her drink, a hissing sound released as she bottles opens, allowing the bubbles to escape. Then she walks over to the couch, that was recently vacated, and plonks herself down, crossing her legs over, one over the other and takes a sip of her fizzy drink. Rowan follows in suite, grabbing a bottle of beer, opening it and plonking himself down next to her.  
"So, how's it going at Aedion's foster parents place?" Rowan asks casually, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Good. His foster family is great. He's got a younger foster brother who's super cute and his foster parents are really nice. I'm sharing a room with Aedion, which isn't the most pleasant experience. He's not too happy with me taking up most of his closet space, or his toiletries cabinet." Aelin says with a small laugh at the memory. Rowans deep responding chuckle resonates through her chest.  
"That's great." Rowan says, sipping from his beer.  
"Yeah. So, what's happening in the world of Rowan Whitehorn?"  
"Not much. I reconnected with a few old friends and we're planning to meet soon. Which is good, but otherwise not much." He says with a shrug.  
"That sounds good," Aelin replies, taking another sip from her Lemonade. "So, does your friend Fenrys put on parties like this often?"  
"Yeah, he does. Actually, Graviel, and I live here with him, sharing the rent. But Fenrys does most of the parties."  
"Really?" Aelin says, "How have you and Fenrys not ripped each other's heads off yet? You two seem to get on each-other's nerves pretty easily."  
"Yeah," Rowan says with a light laugh, "Graviel acts like barrier, defusing situations before they get too out of hand,"  
Aelin laughs a little, but before either can say another word Aelin's favourite song starts to blare through the speakers.  
"Ohh, I love this song," Aelin says to Rowan. A smile spreading on her cherry lips she puts her dink down on the side table, grabbing Rowan's hand, "Come on, lets go dance."  
Rowan lets her pull him up from the couch, pausing momentarily to place his bottle next to Aelin's. She pulls them both back into the centre of the dancing crowd, disappearing form sight.

**AN: From this point this fanfic is going to be mostly fluff. I might have a little structure, but for now it's going to be mostly fluff. Also let me know if you would any Lorcan and Elide fluff or even Dorian and Manon fluff. **

* * *

SEVEN MONTHS LATER.  
About one month after Aelin and Rowan had met, they start dating Their first date had gone so wonderfully they quickly became close friends, and from friends love blossomed. Rowan and Aelin moved in together on Aelin's 18th birthday, three months after they started dating using the money Aelin had found in Arobynn's walking closet to buy an apartment. Aelin couldn't move out of Aedion's place any sooner -Aedion and Lysandra (Aedion's girlfriend) needed their space and Aelin wanted some of her own. Rowan told her about his past life of crime as a part of the Valg Queen cartel and why he had joined. Aelin accepted the news in a stride, explaining to Rowan about Arobynn, her parents and Sam. Rowan and Aelin hold no secrets from each other, trusting each other completely. They also have formed a large community of friends; Dorian, Chaol, Nehemia, Aedion, Lysandra, Rowans friends from Valg queen, Graviel and Fenrys, even Loran, Connall and Vaughan, and last but not least Elide a family friend, along with Elide's friend Mannon and her crew.

Aelin's having a huge party and has invited all their friends, including Mannon and her crew.  
The party's going great; Music blaring, lights flashing, the punch bowl is half empty, there are plenty of empty beer bottles strewn around the room and Lysandra and Aedion have disappeared into the guest bedroom. This is the first time Aelin has brought all their friends together. Every single one in the same place. Almost all her guests are here, only Elide, Manon and her crew are missing.

Aelin is starting to get irritated at their lateness when she feels two large strong hands slip around her waist, pulling her into a large chest of muscle.  
"Aelin." Rowan whispers into her ear, barely audible over the din of the music. "C'mon, all the guests are happy. Let's go relax, find somewhere quite" He whispers into her ear, planting kisses down the side of her neck making her shiver. Aelin turns around in Rowans arms, and plants her hands his chest. "Maybe. . ." Aelin says hey eyes downcast, her hands creeping up his chest, pulling the collar of shirt down, scratching at his collarbone with her nails. "We could. . ." she says, rising on to her tippy toes, nipping at his ear. Rowan lets out low moan of pleasure.  
Then she quickly slips out of her boyfriend's embrace a smile on her lips, teasing him.  
"Aelin," Rowan says, voice low, almost a growl, trying to reach for her again.  
"But what kind of host would I be if I didn't introduce all my guests.?" She says, keeping out his grasp. Seconds later the doorbell rings and Aelin is strutting in her high heel boots towards the front door. Aelin is dressed extravagantly as always, wearing long dark navy velvet dress that clings to her body, a large split in the side of the dress revealing her beautiful legs and there's no back, as to show off the hawk tattoo done by Rowan when they first met. She opens the door and their stands Elide, Manon and her crew.  
"Finally, took you guys long enough." Aelin says.  
"Ever heard of fashionably late, Aelin?" Asterin, Manon's beautiful sharp-tongued friend with a wicked grin, says grinning. Aelin just grins right back and sticks her tongue out.  
"Come on in, before parties over." Aelin says, stepping aside to let her guests in. Aelin knows the minuet her friend Dorian spots Manon, because he freezes up, and a small smile spreads across his face as he takes in Manon and all her white-haired glory. Dorian use to be a bit of a playboy in school, but Aelin knows that he won't hurt Manon, in fact it's more likely Manon might end up hurting him. Aelin takes Elide by the arm and steers her over to the snack bar. "So, Elide, how's it been?"  
"It's been good. Manon, Asterin and I are all roommates now. And I got new job at the Cheesecake shop baking cakes." Elide replies.  
"That's great. Hey, Elide, I want you to meet one of Rowan's friends." Aelin says, taking the dark man next to her by the arm. Once Elide and Lorcan are facing each other Aelin makes introductions. "Lorcan, this is Elide and Elide this is Lorcan." Aelin says. Lorcan doesn't say a thing, he just stares at Elide wide eyed.  
"Uh, hello? Are you okay?" Elide says to Lorcan waving a hand in his face.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Lorcan says, snapping back to normal, running a hand through his hair. "Do you want a drink?" Lorcan asks Elide. As they walk off chatting Aelin notices Lorcan's hand to move to the small of Elide's back. Aelin smirks a little, knowing that the second Manon see's them she'll be giving Lorcan the 'Hurt her and I'll kill you' talk. Aelin would do it herself, but she knows she doesn't have to, not with Manon as Elide's friend.  
Aelin goes off to find Rowan, satisfied that all her guests are happy and present. As she looks for him, she spots Manon draping herself all over Dorian in a dark corner of the room. Manon gins a wicked smile, her long metallic fake thumb nail pulling at Dorian's bottom lip. Dorian returns her wick smile, one of the hands that he has wrapped around her waist sliding down a little lower.  
Aelin turns away, giving them some privacy. Also watching them just makes her want Rowan that much more. Finally, she spots her beloved standing with Graviel, beers in hand, his back to her as they watch Lorcan and Elide. Elide is talking to Lorcan with such animation -her hands flying everywhere as she speaks- that she knocks one of the drinks Lorcan's holding all over him. The two men watch in shock as their cold friend laughs it off as Elide fusses over him with a hand full of napkins.  
Aelin takes their shock as an opportunity to sneak up on Rowan. She walks up behind him, careful to keep her footfalls quiet as Arobynn had taught her. When she is about to wrap her arms around her boyfriend, Rowan spins around and grabs her by the waist, hoisting her up onto his hips. Out of instinct she wraps her legs around him, her dress riding up and her hands gripping his back, nails digging in. She lets out a small laugh as he sticks his face in her neck, his breath tickling her slightly. Breathing her sent in, he nuzzles her neck with his nose before proceeding to kiss her softly in the sensitive spot between her neck and ear. She gasps.  
"How did you know I was behind you?" She says breathless, distantly noticing Graviel moving away from the couple, as to give them space.  
"Fireheart, I can smell your strong perfume a mile away," He says kissing her neck once more before moving his face away to look at her face. His lips only a few taunting centimetres away. When he calls her 'Fireheart' it sends a shiver of pleasure down her spine, and so does the way he's looking at her the way he is now. Like she is the most beautiful thing in the world. Unable to resist any longer she closes the gap between her and Rowan's lips, her tongue flickering in out of his mouth teasing him. Her and Rowan lose themselves in the all-consuming kiss. Eventually they have to break for air. When they break, they stare into each other's eyes, nose to nose, for a millisecond grinning before kissing again.  
**AN: Sorry to cut this chapter off at a point like this. But I didn't want the chapter to get any longer. At this point I could have gotten very carried away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions on what might happen next let me know. You have till 28/11/2019 to submit your ideas before I get started on the next chapter. **


End file.
